


Butthurt

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussions of Healthy Relationship Boundaries, Injury, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's been injured.  Gabriel, trying to flirt, makes it worse.  Sam gets mad.





	Butthurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 21: Working Out the Kinks  
> Prompt: Dirty Talk  
> Partners: deadly-kitten-kay, patchworkdk
> 
> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo  
> Square: Sports Injury

“Hey, baby, anyone ever tell you how sexy it is, seeing you bent over the table like that?” Gabriel asked, pulling his chocolate lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop. “You look like a moose in heat, and damn if it isn’t one of the hottest things I could ever imagine. There a reason you look like that right now?”

Sam clenched his jaw, biting back the things he wanted to say. “Don’t call me baby, that’s Dean’s car.”

“Well, I did turn you into Dean’s car one time, remember?” Gabriel winked at Sam as Sam groaned at the memory. “Must’ve been nice, having Dean all up in you like that… was that before or after you two decide to ignore the thing with being brothers and give in to your desire for each other?”

“Yes. Both. We’d been together before he went to Hell, but didn’t get back together until well after that.” Sam shifted position, trying to ignore the pain. “Is there a reason you’re bothering me?”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Is there a reason you’re bending over the table?”

“Yes.”

“Would that reason have anything to do with a sore ass?”

Sam groaned. He’d tell Gabriel to fuck off and leave him alone, but Gabriel would probably twist it into more innuendo. The last thing on Sam’s mind was getting laid. “Yes, it does, but not at all the way you’re thinking. Go away. Go bug Dean. Dean deserves your form of torment. I don’t. I’m already being tormented enough without you adding to it.”

“Aw, come on, Samsquatch, don't get all butthurt about this, you know you love me.” Gabriel popped his lollipop back into his mouth and sauntered closer. “So if it’s not the way I’m thinking, what is it?” When he got close enough, he reached out and smacked Sam’s ass.

Sam strangled the scream before it could become too loud, but it was still a quite obvious noise. “Dammit, Gabriel, what the fuck? I tell you I’m over here in pain and you think it’s a good idea to SMACK MY INJURY?”

“You said it wasn’t what I thought it was, so…” Gabriel shrugged, but he wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “I just figured it wasn’t sore yet but it was gonna be once Dean or Cas found whatever toy or prop or whatever it was they were looking for. That’s a sex stance, you’re not gonna convince me otherwise.”

“Then why should I bother to explain? The only _prop_ Dean is looking for is you or Cas to see if one of you can heal this, although the way you’re acting, I will deal with this pain for days before I let you heal it. Fuck off.” Sam straightened up some and started to walk off, pain radiating through him with every step.

Gabriel followed. “Come on, ba… sugar, don’t be like that, what’s wrong? I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have hit you like that, not on an assumption. What happened, and how can I help make you feel better?”

“You can fuck off and leave me alone. I’ll live until Dean finds Cas and gets him to me. I’ve been hurt way worse than this.” Sam tried again to leave, but Gabriel wouldn’t let go. “Gabriel. What part of go away is not getting through to you?”

“The part where I hurt you and I feel really bad about it and you won’t let me make it up to you by healing you even though you know I can,” Gabriel said. “Please, Sam. Once you’re healed, I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you want, but I can’t stand the thought of you being in pain that I made worse and you not letting me do anything about it.”

“Yeah, well, too bad someone taught me a couple lessons a while back. Specifically, they taught me that I am not responsible for anyone else’s feelings and it’s okay to make decisions based on what I want and what I need instead of caving to pressure – especially when that pressure is coming from someone who hurt me.” Gabriel had been the one to teach him that. He’d helped Sam stand up to Dean after the Amelia and Benny and Gadreel debacles, and helped Dean understand why Sam was so upset by those things. The relationship between all of them had gotten so much stronger for it. Sam kept walking, even more upset with Gabriel for pulling that card on him after being so good about teaching Sam to stand up for himself.

Gabriel poofed off, returning quickly with Dean and Castiel. While Dean shouted at Gabriel for the lack of warning before Angel Airing them, Castiel hurried to Sam. “Gabriel says you’re injured. What’s wrong?”

Sam sighed. “Dean and I went out skating, and… I fell on my ass trying an axel. I used to be a pretty good skater, thanks to a gym teacher I had back in Detroit who got me into a summer camp one year, but I’m way out of practice and the rental skates were kind of crappy. I landed on my ass, and another skater crashed into me. We got the bleeding stopped, mostly, but it hurts like hell and… can you just heal me so I can forget about this embarrassing injury?”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam, dropping his hand to rest on Sam’s ass. “If this is what you call stopping the bleeding, then I am seriously concerned about how you and Dean survived to adulthood.”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “That, uh… probably my fault. I’m so sorry, Sam. I swear, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Sam stripped out of his jeans and underwear. He considered the underwear before tossing it toward the trash. Between Gabriel and the Men of Letters, no point in trying to save it. John might have tried, back when he was around, but Sam was just as happy to toss out bloody clothes. “Thanks for finding Cas and Dean, though. I feel so much better now.”

“Better enough for…” Gabriel started, but then he cut himself off. “Nah. Not with me anyway. Sorry.”

Sam walked over and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Good boy. And no, not better enough for, anyway. Cas fixed the damage, but there’s still the psychological aspect, and you know how ass injuries affect me.”


End file.
